


Problematic

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [13]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Dress Up, Episode: s01e04 Shindig, Fetish Clothing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Shirt Porn, Suit Porn, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has to show up to the formal shindig and reluctantly asks Simon for help selecting an appropriate shirt.</p><p>Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic

**Title:** Problematic  
**Author:** **lovin_torture**  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing/character:** Simon/Mal  
**Prompt:** Mal has to show up to a fancy-dress party and reluctantly asks Simon for help selecting an appropriate outfit.  
**Kink:** clothing fetish - silk shirts  
**Notes/Warnings:** Sorry for the lateness...Exams have been a killer the past week. After watching Firefly when in a bit of slump this seemed to make sense to my inspiration lacking mind....sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for :S . No Beta so any mistakes that are made are my own.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them for my own sick twisted pleasure :) title  & cut © Pistol youth :) All Chinese phrases taken from [here](http://www.browncoats.com/index.php?ContentID=42e83b412a309)

 

Ever since being in a closer proximity with a Reaver than he would have liked Simon had been trying to push it to the back of his mind. Of course that had been made steadily easier by the proposed trip to Persephone which the vast majority of the crew were excited about. Even to a point Simon had been excited, knowing that River needed the time out her bunk as much as he did. There was only so long he could deal with being jeered at by Jayne about every little thing. If he didn’t know any better he would swear the mercenary was either attracted to him, which was a sense of discomfort that Simon really didn’t want to think about or he just liked making him squirm.

Either way once the others were off the ship Simon seemed to relax, having the boat mostly for himself and River. It was the only real time that the Captain would let Simon take River anywhere but her room without his permission not to say that he hadn’t had to ask first of course for free reign but not having to seek him out was a definite relief. Of course it was short lived when Jayne returned cursing under his breath like always and leaving Simon to come up with a game to try and distract him before he turned his irritation on to him.  
Of course once Mal came back his attention was diverted, it always was and he could never exactly explain why. But after getting the raw deal on all the chores he had to do and sedating River so she would sleep a few hours uninterrupted he’d retreated to his bunk to check the Cortex to see if the bulletin for his and River’s arrest was still getting as much attention as before. He’d been checking the news on Osiris, grimacing when he saw his parents’ mentioned when he heard the cough from behind the closed screen into his room.  
Reluctantly he pushed himself upright, clicking the console closed and storing it in his luggage before turning to face the screen, surprised the Captain hadn’t barged his way in.

“Qing jin.” He said, pushing confidence in his voice like always and watching the door slide open to reveal the captain looking a little bit uncomfortable. At first it wasn’t obvious as to why, until his gaze moved down the captain’s figure and saw an attempt at formal attire covering his form. Though it looked a bit tight, making him look like a hobo in a monkey suit.

“Erm....wow Captain....should I be flattered?” He asked, skittishly, looking away when he saw the expression on Mal’s face change to that of a glare which made him look more like the captain he’d come to know over the past few months.

“Bizui doctor, you ain’t that lucky,” Mal said, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt and the tie which he didn’t seem to know how to do right at all.

“Well then who’s the lucky woman?” he asked, pushing himself off the bed and batting Mal’s hands away to properly do the tie himself. While normally he wouldn’t have bothered since seeing Mal get agitated in anyway shape or form was on his list of things to help him get through the journey he took pity on him since he obviously had never been much of a man for formal attire.

“Kaylee,” Mal sighed, jiggling on the spot as he cast his gaze up the ceiling so he didn’t have to meet Simon’s gaze. Definitely for the best.

“Really? I didn’t know your taste in women was for those so much younger than you,” said Simon, raising an eyebrow, keeping his tone lacking surprise or jealousy since he’d had his eye on the mechanic from the word go.

“It’s not....It’s a business thing Doc...I need to look respectable hence the digs,” Mal said, playing with the lapels of his jacket as though to make a point.

“Huh....well if you’re looking for respectable Captain I have to say your shirt definitely isn’t doing you any favours,” Simon sighed, giving up on the tie and pulling it from the collar. He threw it on the bed and turned to his luggage to pick out a better shirt.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?!” Mal asked, his voice raising indignantly causing Simon to roll his eyes as he rummaged through his case for a shirt which was big enough for the rather broad-chested captain.

“Your shirt is too tight....you look like you’re making too much of an effort....take it off and you can try one of mine on,” Simon said, sorting through his shirts until he finally found the plain white shirt and gold waistcoat he’d been looking for.

“Take off my shirt?” Mal asked, raising an eyebrow as he slid his jacket from his shoulders, like his body was willing to comply with the request even if his pride wasn’t.

“Yeah....these will look much better with your suit. Unless you’re nervous about being shirtless in front of me because I can assure you Captain it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Simon sighed, turning around and watching Mal throw his jacket on to the bed before unbuttoning his shirt.

For some unknown reason he found his gaze following the trail of Mal’s fingers as they pushed the buttons out the holes. The skin revealed beneath the material making a feeling immerge in the back of his mind while his mouth went dry that he wasn’t used to. He tried to appear to the Captain that he wasn’t thinking anything inappropriate though knew by the way Mal was raising an eyebrow and taking his time undoing the last button that it was obvious on his face. Shit. Simon quickly turned his back on the Captain after shoving the shirt into his hands and turning to his luggage so his face could cool down while he regained his professional air. 

He heard Mal cough softly and turned back around to find the captain stood in front of him invading his personal space and making part of him jump at the close proximity. But that was nothing compared to feeling Mal’s gaze on his lips, Gos Se he was definitely in over his head with whatever this feeling was.

He tried to make himself take a step back but felt Mal’s hand rest on the small of his back as though he knew what he was thinking. He bit his lip and swallowed as his own hand traced the trail down Mal’s torso from his collar bone to below his belly button which had been previously covered in the plain cotton shirt. A chill reverberated through Mal’s body and before he could stop himself the doctor found his lips millimetres away from the captain’s as though waiting for a sign to encourage him or stop him before he made a fool of himself. It seemed like Mal was willing to go ahead before he closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss to his lips which quickly became heated. 

Simon pulled back as he took the silk shirt from Mal’s free hand and pressed a kiss to the captain’s neck as he guided his arms into the silk sleeves. He met Mal’s lips again while his nimble fingers did the buttons, their tongues melting and playing together like they had done it so many times before, it seemed to surprise him how natural the feeling was. It wasn’t as awkward as he would have considered it to be....especially given the fact the Captain was holding his and River’s fates in his hand. Finally he pulled back to check the progress, avoiding Mal’s gaze as he tucked the shirt into his pants like an overbearing mother, ignoring the tell-tale sign of his erection beneath his finger tips before turning back to the bed to pick up the tie and waist coat. Unlike the shirt he didn’t take his time, as the awkward feeling seemed to kick in harder than before. But when he turned back to grab the Jacket Mal had removed, the captain grabbed him by the chin and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips as though trying to tell him not to let it get to him.

“Er....Mal...your....business thing,” He managed to murmur when he pulled back, pushing the jacket into his hands and gesturing to the door as though hoping he would take the hint and leave.

“Er....yeah...Kaylee’ll be waiting,” Mal whispered, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb as though the feeling of Simon’s kiss was still buzzing there and he didn’t want it to stop.

Simon cast his gaze at the floor as he heard the rustle of the jacket covering the silk and only looked up when he heard Mal take five footsteps towards the door. But the Captain caught his gaze and he swallowed to stop his racing heart from choking him.

“We’ll talk about this when I get back Doc. I’ll....need to return this shirt anyway,” Mal whispered, absent-mindedly buttoning the jacket.

Simons wanted to say he didn’t need to return it, that it looked better on the captain and he should keep it because he would probably never have an excuse to wear the blasted thing anyway but something stopped him. Probably the same thing that had made him cross the line in the first place, those damned feelings that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Instead he settled for nodding silently, standing by the frame of the open screen to watch Mal retreat down the corridor.

Once he was gone Simon let out the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding, raking the fingers of his left hand through his hair as he tried to assure himself this was fine. Whatever this was. It was probably just a spur of the moment thing and once Mal returned it would be business as usual, it was only if that wasn’t the case that he would worry. He turned to walk towards his bed when he heard River’s murmuring from the room across from his, probably another of those nightmares she couldn’t ignore. Brilliant just what he didn’t need. He paused to grab a sheet and change of clothes in case she had had side effects to the drug again and thrown up in bed. 

It wasn’t until he was closing the door to his room behind him and walking to her door that he realised, the feeling of silk was still lingering on his fingertips.


End file.
